


like & subscribe

by worm_brains



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (not rly seriously though), Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, mildly ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worm_brains/pseuds/worm_brains
Summary: Martin doesn't have a lot to do as Jon does his ominous monologuing.Well he's always wanted to do a travel vlog.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. carousel

**Author's Note:**

> its prob ooc but im here to have fun soooo.. i dont kno whats going on here, don't think too deep abt it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -2/5

_"Is.. is this thing on?"_

Martin stared at the.. what appeared to be a camera on a tripod. He wasn’t sure where it came from but where did anything come from anymore. They might have grabbed their belongings from the cabin, but were those even their belongings? Martin had not forgotten The Tea Incident. 

The red recording button was blinking. He did click a button so this should not have surprised him. But he did find it in what appeared to be sort of dumped.. out here.. nowhere.

He’ll ask Jon about it as soon as he’s done monologuing into the tape recorder.

He grimaced at the carousel and all that music. This really was kind of unnerving.. and he was just standing out here.

As much as Jon said they were safe, somehow that didn’t really make him feel any better. 

He turned towards the camera once again and shrugged.

This was one way to kill the-now-nonexistent-concept-of-time. 

_"..kay this seems to be on.."_

Martin clears his throat and stares into the camera.

 _“Hello nonexistent internet! Martin here.”_ He sort of looks around and gestures to his surroundings. “ _I’m here at.. a creepy carousel. Domain of the stranger. I’d love to_ not _be here but my..”_ He blushes a little, seeming kind of giddy, _“boyfriend got to do his thing and who am I to not be supportive. Relationships are all about compromise and I’m just happy to not be dead.”_

He shuffles a bit in place.

_“Anyway, this is a travel vlog. I’ll think of a name later, right now I’m going to give you a tour.”_

Martin comes closer in the frame and soon the frame shakes as the camera is picked up. It stabilizes and is soon showing the full view of the carousel.

 _“So it’s a creepy carousel. I’m not going to come any closer but here..”_ The camera shakes a little as it zooms in on the horses. _“Aren’t those just kind of.. terrifying? Those poor horses, their faces just scream horror.”_

The screen zooms back out.

_Well that’s about it honestly. Not a lot to see here. I’ll give it a negative two stars out of five. I would have rated lower but this is one of the first places that actually seems to have any colour that it’s maybe a little refreshing. The very loud creepy music cancels any of my good will though.”_

Martin looks back for a moment, seeming wary.

_“Not to mention what apparently lurks out there.”_

He stares at the camera and appears to be unsure.

_“Well.. um.. please like this video and subscribe to my channel--”_

“- _Martin?”_

The voice is just barely heard above the noise of the carousel.

_“Oh hey Jon, are you done?”_

_“Yeah..”_

The voices move farther away as Martin abandons the frame, walking towards what the viewers can assume is Jon. The rest of the conversation is muffled but there’s a very loud scream of pure horror and pain that happens minutes after.

Silence.

Martin rushes into the frame and gets real close to the camera, his breathing loud, his eyes a little too wide and manic.

 _“Holy shit, Jon just destroyed her-- it! Oh my god!”_ He seems to swoon. _“That was so..!”_ He grins and then loudly whispers without even realizing he’s doing that, _“Oh I love him!”_

He gives the camera one last distracting lovesick glance and the video ends.


	2. mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -10/5

_“--kinda stupid, who even watches..” Martin mumbles as he looks into the screen. He seems to blink and then give the camera a tense smile. “Welcome back, dear viewers.”_

He glances around before gesturing to the ground.

_“Our destination today is… mud.”_

He makes a face.

_“Negative ten stars out of five. There is absolutely nothing here but mud.”_

The mud seems to ominously shake and tortured noises seem to originate from it.

_“Negative twenty stars out of five for the atmospheric ambiance.”_

The noises get even louder.

_“Yes, fine, sorry, sorry, it sucks more for you. You’re not interesting though. I don’t understand what’s taking Jon so long.”_

Martin moves and appears closer to the screen.

_“Well that’s about it for this ep-”_

He is about to pick up the camera but he seems to trip.

_“Whaa..? A spade? Isn’t this kind of insensitive? ..Ok sure.”_

He moves away and in the shot you can seem him hesitantly pick up the spade and try to dig.

He appears very unamused by the mud.

A loud shrill ringtone of a cell phone can be heard somewhere off screen.

Martin blinks and groans. He moves off screen and seems to be much farther away as he answers the call. The conversation is muffled.

The mud keeps moaning and slightly shifting. The spade sinks into the mud, nearly sinking away from sight.

. . .

Martin comes back on screen and he’s very close.

_“-at was weird.. Not that anything is normal..”_

He finally looks into the camera and gives it a terse smile.

_“Thank you for watching. Please like and subscribe.”_

A nervous giggle seems to escape him as the video ends.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189036787@N07/50040777277/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> I have only listened up till 167 so no spoilers
> 
> i have no clue if this will be continued, depends on how much time i have and how the new episodes "inspire" me lmao


End file.
